


宇宙塵埃

by abc98720



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc98720/pseuds/abc98720
Summary: Loki想那一定是很苦的味道，他明白他的表情背叛了自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有復聯3電影劇透！  
> 有復聯3電影劇透！

 

 「是什麼味道？」

 

Thor啄在他嘴角的吻很柔軟，像一片影子踩在唇上。他抬眼看向他的哥哥。

 

「就像那個嘛，午後的太陽…還有那個小池子。」

 

他笑瞇了眼，濕潤的融化進那個午後，不是任何一個值得紀念的特別午後也不是哪個一成不變的普通午後，那個午後有一棵阿斯嘉隨處可見的樹，那種樹到了初暖的季節會纍纍結滿金色的果實；那個午後有一大片初萌的小草沾了新的雨水；那個午後還有一個濕淋淋的Thor，一個在結著金果子的樹下捧著一本書的Loki，以及灑得到處都是的太陽碎屑。

 

Thor泡在池子裡的大腿纏著兩條又肥又黏膩的大魚讓他無法脫身，Loki藏在精裝書後的嘴角控制不住揚起的弧度，而太陽的碎屑鋪在樹上，草上，水面上，頭髮上，鼻子上，讓那兩雙年輕的眼睛都熠熠生輝。

 

Loki對著那個瞇起眼的笑忍不住眨了好幾下眼睛，這個答案可有點出乎他的意料了，這種像是從文藝愛情經典抄來的句子。

 

「哇噢，真不像你會說的話。」

 

「我只是實話實說，那是我到目前為止最喜歡的時刻之一，」Thor的拇指眷戀的輕撫Loki的唇角：「就和 _這個_ 一樣甜蜜，我一輩子都忘不了。」

 

「所以是那兩條魚？我都不知道你跟它們原來是兩情相悅，希望你指的是它們煮熟的狀態，畢竟他們在端上桌後的確是佳餚，要是再撒上一點……」

 

「你知道我指的是什麼，Loki。」

 

又是那個眼神，他知道那是什麼意思。當他把自己犯的錯嫁禍給Thor然後一下子被Odin拆穿，Thor就會這麼用一副拿他沒辦法的樣子看他，那時候兄弟倆都還小小的，還會乖巧的站在Odin面前，而Thor會在父親說話的間隙偷偷瞄他，用那抹無所畏懼的藍撞進他的視野裡。

 

他輕輕的笑了。

 

「我真的有點想念那種魚的味道了。」

 

 

\---

 

 

Loki正在思考與Thor的溝通問題。

 

在漫長的生命裡他們從不缺乏溝通方式，言語只是其中最微不足道的一種，如果面對面的一場談話是最萬能的交流方式，他們也不會經歷那麼多個吵鬧的一百年。

 

打一架吧，Loki挺喜歡這個選項的，對他來說這總是很有用，不是非得打贏了才能達到有效的溝通。Loki的小刀鑽進Thor體內時Thor會閉上他喋喋不休的嘴，取而代之的是一聲悶哼；Loki的魔法光束擊中展示著羽毛的Thor時，他就能欣賞到一隻折翼的巨鳥趴伏在地。毫無理由的使他的心情值上升好幾個百分點，Loki總是很享受那些可以讓Thor不那麼Thor的時刻。

 

而Thor顯然是身體接觸的忠實信徒。「住手，弟弟！」他握住Loki的臂膀，而那個擴散在Loki臉上的笑容清楚的告訴他我為什麼要在乎；「鬧夠了沒，跟我回家！」他撫上Loki纖細脖頸的手用上了一點渴求的力氣，最後Loki只是又一次的留給他一個背影，了無新意的像是一天要重播五遍的電視劇。

 

那些無數的小刀和光束都只是虛假的魔法小把戲，只有Thor印在他身上的熱度是真的。

 

Loki不得不承認，這只是個誰都寫得出來的卡通劇本─叫做Tom and Jerry還是什麼來著？反正是又一個中庭的無聊節目─而他每次都要鑽回他的老鼠洞中。

 

在貓捉老鼠之前，在他們都更年輕的時候，Loki得到過很多個來自哥哥的擁抱，兄弟中更年長的那個會掛著他招牌的笑臉，把情緒一股腦地倒給他。

 

兄弟間的溝通問題一直沒能找到正確解答，包括現在這個情景：有一個長著噁心下巴的紫色外星人正提著Thor的腦袋（當然還沒跟身體分開），而Loki正重操惡作劇之神的本業，站在兩方中間插科打諢。

 

讓他感到無力的是橫亙在它們中間的一個來自紫色外星人的選擇題，力量寶石危險的懸在Thor的腦袋邊。Loki瞥了一眼Thor悄悄吸了一口氣，除去以上提到的無論友好或不友好的溝通方式，再說一遍，在漫長的生命裡他們從不缺乏溝通方式。

 

「儘管做吧。」

 

回過神來時，他已經開口阻止紫色外星人折磨他的哥哥。Thor緩了一口氣後開始使用他們無聲的交流方式表達他的不滿，一邊隨口編造寶石已經消失的謊言試著在Thanos面前蒙混過關。Loki的選擇是對此視而不見，他交出了Thanos想要的東西，善辯的銀舌頭蟄伏在劍拔弩張中。

 

「你是天底下最爛的弟弟。」

 

他聽見Thor用那副剛剛還慘叫不止的嗓音對他咬牙切齒，這使他幾乎忍不住要笑出聲來，他不知道為什麼Thor要重複一遍這個從很久很久以前就顯而易見的事實。

 

他兄弟的腦袋還被攢在那隻大手裡像個木偶一樣，在他身後還躺著一大片動也不動的阿斯嘉人，而他對發生的一切束手無策。Loki肯定會在過去的無數個時刻愛死了Thor現在的模樣。

 

他肯定那一瞬Thor看到他揚起的嘴角了，Loki想那一定是很苦的味道，他明白他的表情背叛了自己。

 

他把舞台留給綠色的大傢伙，奮不顧身地撲向他的哥哥。

 

在這種時候他想到的居然是Thor說他的唇是午後陽光的味道，真可笑。他看著Thor渾身的傷痕累累，僅存的左眼卻依然有一朵不滅的小火苗，靜悄悄的燃滅一切。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor雙眸裡的星辰溫和的閃爍在Loki的小窗外，如果他願意打開窗戶，星星就在他伸手可及之處。

「我喜歡你，Loki。」

 

「嗯哼。」

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「我聽見了。」

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「……好吧，好吧，我也喜歡你，哥哥，這樣你滿意了嗎？」

 

Thor綻出了一個被Loki註解為第二號傻蛋的笑臉，過度咧開的嘴角是最大的辨識特徵。

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

經過兩秒鐘的思考Loki決定不再繼續奉陪Thor這個莫名其妙的復讀遊戲，他果斷的轉身就走。

 

「嘿，Loki！別這麼無趣！」

 

他在Thor帶著笑意的聲音中轉過頭，突然注意到他的哥哥手裡抱著一本書。

 

Thor當然讀書──即使Loki無可避免的總是在大聲數落哥哥的愚蠢──Loki猜測這是為了不要讓他太過名不符實於他的身分，作為一個瞭解Thor可能比他自己還多的兄弟，Loki清楚Thor所有作為神的智慧並非悉數來自於阿斯嘉圖書館的珍藏，畢竟那可是從來不會在課堂上安分守己的Thor。至少Loki知道一本書不會是Thor喜歡的生日禮物。

 

「你居然把那個形容詞套在我身上，我可以把這解讀成你懷念起我的惡作劇了嗎？」

 

「我是說真的，Loki，我不敢相信你竟然拒絕選修Groot語！」

 

「因為我覺得只有你才配得上那種愚蠢的語言，恕我不夠資格，怎麼？你學出什麼心得來了嗎？」

 

Loki伸手抽走他手中的書，深褐色的書皮上鐫刻著「Groot語入門」幾個字。

 

「收穫豐富，」Thor笑著歪了歪頭：「我還無師自通地利用這種語言的原理自創了一套語言，你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

Loki稍微回想了一下這個種族的語言系統，才明白Thor所謂的「自創語言」是指什麼。

 

「我覺得怎麼樣？我覺得你的夢想可能是變成一棵只能講出我和喜歡和你這三個單字的樹，不過你倒是不用特別創一套語言來達成這個夢想，因為我覺得現在的你離一棵樹也不遠了。」

 

「我感覺到你對樹赤裸裸的歧視了！Loki，你真應該要好好學習格魯特族善良溫和的特質，還有他們無盡的智慧，能夠發明出Groot語代表他們在口語表達方面已經不侷限在表面的詞藻修飾，而是轉往內在的……」

 

Loki趕緊把手中的Groot語入門塞給Thor以堵住他的嘴。

 

「好的，好的，我不用再聽你給我複習一遍這本書第一章的內容了，謝謝你，但我小時候就看過這本書了，托你的福我找回了學這門語言的記憶。」在Thor來得及說什麼之前，Loki又開口了，語氣是他自己都沒察覺的輕巧：「還有，如果你想要擁有一個『善良溫和』的弟弟，很抱歉我讓你失望了，我想我從來就只是一個會口出惡言羞辱哥哥和樹人族的糟糕弟弟。」

 

「不，你只是一個總是在曲解我的意思的弟弟。」

 

不是很想就這個話題深入討論的Loki無所謂的聳聳肩。

 

「也許是因為我沒有選修Groot語。」

 

「但你在我不知道的時候自學過了，我本來還以為終於有一個課堂知識能拿來跟你炫耀，你知道，Groot語可是我難得學出心得來的一門課。」

 

Loki花了很大的力氣忍住了摸摸Thor下垂的狗耳朵的欲望。

 

「不如跟我說說你那個『自創的語言』？」

 

「噢，雷神語目前還不是很完備，但我有預感它會成為一個美麗非凡的語言。」

 

「先不說現在的你笑得像個突然知道自己有了孩子的傻爸爸，但我沒聽錯吧？你用你的稱號為你的語言命名？不過老實說，我其實一點都不驚訝，真的。」

 

「因為我想不出更好的名字了。」

 

看到Thor傻兮兮的笑容Loki翻了個巨大的白眼。

 

「然後你是不是要開始散布你的『雷神語』，最好逢人就先來上這麼一句，好讓它發揚光大流傳千古，最好連『這是你好嗎的意思不是我對你有意思的意思雖然我可能真的對你有意思』都不用解釋，這樣全宇宙就會知道來自阿斯嘉的雷霆之神有多麼博愛多麼一視同仁，不會因為你長得像一棵樹就鄙視你。」

 

「可是我沒有想把它發揚光大。」

 

「真的嗎？你這個自大狂怎麼可能不想讓雷神語成為宇宙通用語？我已經可以想像你坐上阿斯嘉王座後的第一項命令就是讓雷神語成為全國人民的必修課，為你之後廢除阿斯嘉語打下基礎。」

 

Loki背過身去，說不太清楚那種像是有塊石頭壓在心上的感覺是從何而來。Thor口中的「我喜歡你」變成一首荒謬的兒歌在他的腦中重複播放，每個人小時候都聽過這首歌，但從來不曾認真思考過歌詞的意義。而Thor會把這首歌對每個人都唱上一遍。

 

Thor對他講出那句話，一遍又一遍，還笑得像個傻瓜，然後這三個單字就僅僅只是三個單字。Thor就是那陣風，他輕巧的拂過湖面卻完全不管陣陣漣漪下的悸動。

 

他完美的邏輯和詭異的幽默感總會在適當的時機出現，當他知道自己又開始讓事態往更糟的方向發展的時候。他才不管自己是不是曲解了Thor的意思，他從來就沒搞懂過他的哥哥真正想說什麼。

 

Thor握住他的肩膀強迫他轉過來，他一點都不意外他的哥哥第五百次用上了他最喜歡的溝通方式。

 

「Loki，你知道我為什麼要選擇我喜歡你來創造雷神語嗎？」

 

「因為你誰都喜歡而這麼做對你來說很方便？」

 

「不是的，弟弟，是因為你，」Thor寬厚的手掌撫上Loki的後頸：「Loki，我不像你讀過那麼多書，輕易的就能吐出優美的句子，我的阿斯嘉語甚至只在及格邊緣，所以我只能用最簡單最直接的方式，一遍又一遍的告訴你我有多喜歡我的弟弟，你不會不知道我從很久以前就開始這麼做了，我想那一定早在我第一次見到你就把你抱在懷裡到處跟人炫耀我的可愛弟弟的時候，Loki，只有這次，我真的希望你不要再曲解我的意思。」

 

Loki的注意力無可避免的全集中在Thor摩娑著他後頸的熱度，那讓他本能地想逃開，又想一頭窩進哥哥為他敞開的胸膛。

 

「……我討厭你，哥哥。」

 

Loki後退一步脫離這個濃烈的氛圍，他感覺到要是不這麼做會窒息而死的。聽到這句話的Thor開懷地露出大大的微笑。

 

「好的，我知道你也很愛我，跟你保證這是『Loki語』裡我學的最好的一句。」

 

「哈？我沒有用自己的名字為語言命名的興趣，謝謝，有一個偉大的雷神語就夠了。」

 

「我已經私底下這麼叫很久了，這你可不能阻止我，」Thor對他眨了下眼：「作為交換，我也只把雷神語教給你一個人，不會對除了你以外的任何人說的，誰叫你是我最喜歡的弟弟呢？」

 

Thor雙眸裡的星辰溫和的閃爍在Loki的小窗外，如果他願意打開窗戶，星星就在他伸手可及之處。當它們一同亮起來的時候，他便會突然記起原來Thor的眼睛裡一直都裝著宇宙裡每一顆燃燒的恆星。

 

但是對於阿斯嘉人來說，恆星燃燒殆盡也不過是眨眼的那一瞬，Thor給予的美麗只是短暫的迷惑。

 

無法通用在多數人之間的語言怎麼能算是語言？Loki本來想說的是這句話，最後他只是翹了下嘴角。

 

「……說的好像你有好幾個弟弟似的。」

 

「我也以為我有好幾個弟弟，我可是每次都被我弟弟的幻術們耍得團團轉。」

 

Loki收起自己揚起的嘴角，轉而將視線撇向Thor燦金色的頭髮，或是鮮紅色的披風，或其他任何不是Thor眼睛的地方。

 

「話說回來，Thor，我得說我還是挺佩服你的浪漫因子的，雖然它們大多處於被封印的狀態。」

 

「這是不鳴則已。」

 

「而你如果把這一套用來追求你喜歡的女人，我想憑你的條件成功的機率不小。」

 

「我不懂這跟我喜歡的女人有什麼關係？」

 

「我的意思是，那句話你應該留著對你真正喜歡的人說，我知道，我這個弟弟可能在你心中占有一個位置，雖然我不是很清楚原因但是，但是……總之我知道你想說什麼，但你總不能一輩子把那些喜歡啊還是其他什麼鬼的掛在嘴邊只用來對付你的兄弟，那不符合常理，也不符合你的身分。」

 

搞什麼，Loki在心裡翻了個巨大的白眼，他都不知道自己嘴巴裡說出來的都是些什麼了。

 

「Loki，你為什麼老是……」

 

「哥哥，你的阿斯嘉語能力真的要提升一下了，我覺得我已經表達的夠清楚了。」

 

他上前一步抱住Thor，這種距離的接觸不可能不讓對方察覺到他輕微的顫抖，但他只是把臉貼在Thor的胸前。然後在他的哥哥還不知做何反應時，Loki就鬆開他的懷抱，轉過身頭也不回的離開。

 

愣愣地Thor抬手摸向剛才的擁抱留下的溫度，Loki的低語像微風拂過的樹葉騷動著Thor的胸口，直到現在才落進Thor耳中。

 

「鑒於我只有你這麼一個哥哥，只好讓你當我最喜歡的那一個了。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為某些時刻他也會拚盡全力想抓到那麼幾片陽光的碎屑。

 

綠色的大傢伙一下子倒在地上失去意識，那個曾經把紐約搞得天翻地覆，曾經抓著他像塊破布一樣摔在地上的大傢伙，甚至都無法在Thanos面前撐過十秒鐘。在Thanos命令手下們前往地球找尋其餘的寶石時，Loki從角落裡走出來，他的身體挺得筆直，盡量忽略插在Heimdallr胸口上的刀和被束縛住的Thor盯著他的眼神，一萬種計策在他花樣百出的腦海裡奔騰。

 

「我可以當你們在地球的引導者。」

 

他只覺得自己站在一座荒島上孤立無援。

 

Loki曾經有過很多和黑暗力量接觸的機會，隱藏在黑暗中的他們面目都不甚清楚，但是Loki知道他們想要什麼，他會完成它們，然後他也會得到自己想要的，對雙方來說這是很公平的交易。

 

哪怕一刻的遲疑對Loki來說都是他不曾做過也不想做的懺悔，他當然知道一塊布染上太多墨水就會褪成再也無法抹去的污漬，第一次面對那些力量時，他或許還沒有成熟到能明白自己將會付出的代價，但自那之後他便沒有後悔過。他離太陽般的Thor愈來愈遠，但是他覺得自己本該生於黑暗中。

 

那一次他和Thor一起站到鏡子前，他看到他的哥哥在陽光輝映下的金頭髮和藍眼睛，再看見自己的黑頭髮和綠眼睛，不知怎麼地他就覺得有金髮藍眼才是好看的，而且Thor還是那之中最好看的那一個。

 

Odin就不該帶他來到阿斯嘉，不該讓他知道太陽有多麼溫暖。因為某些時刻他也會拚盡全力想抓到那麼幾片陽光的碎屑。

 

Loki緩緩靠近黑暗，緩緩靠近Thanos，他想這就是那個「某些時刻」了。他說，我是阿斯嘉的王子，是惡作劇之神，是Odin之子。

 

他一字一句清晰地朗讀誓詞，轉過頭，他看見Thor絕望地瞪著他，全身被困縛住只剩一隻左眼可以轉動的Thor甚至無法阻止他。

 

「我保證我們都能看到明天的太陽，哥哥。」

 

他握緊了藏在背後的短刀。

 

 

★

 

 

陽光的碎屑落在Loki的頭髮上，他抬起手撥掉它們，但很快又有新的不厭其煩地鋪蓋上來，他索性不再理睬它們。夏日的午後發酵著慵懶的氣息，他的視線游離在手中的書頁上，不太清楚自己看了些什麼，只依稀記得他翻開的是一本文藝愛情經典，在字句中顛沛流離的滿是對愛情的嚮往。

 

坐在這棵結滿金色果實的樹下，還逗留著一點剛下過雨的潮濕，Loki幾乎要順從自己的昏昏欲睡，愜意而安寧的空氣突然被一個朝氣響亮的聲音撕開來。

 

「我可終於找到你了。」

 

Loki一點都不感到意外的抬起眼看向破壞這一切的兇手，一個帶著燦爛笑臉的Thor闖進他的視野裡。

 

「我記得我們早就不玩捉迷藏的遊戲了。」

 

「如果認真的玩捉迷藏我至少還要三天才能找到你。」

 

Loki懶洋洋地笑了，現在心情還不錯的他決定原諒這個殺死安靜的兇手。

 

「好吧，那麼作為你找到我的獎賞，我可以暫時放下親愛的書聽聽你想說什麼。」

 

Thor一屁股坐下挨在Loki身邊，驚擾起掛在草尖的雨水。

 

「我剛剛結束Groot語的考試。」

 

「考差了？」

 

Loki悄悄瞥了一眼Thor的神色直覺的得出這個結論，但他的哥哥搖搖頭。

 

「我覺得還行，考完試後語言學老師稱讚我的Groot語學的很不錯，但他對雷神語很有意見。」

 

「居然有人敢對堂堂雷神發明的語言有意見。」

 

他聳聳肩，對著眼前閃耀著粼粼波光的小池子瞇起眼。

 

「他覺得雷神語不能算是一個合格的語言。」

 

「這我倒是贊同他。」

 

聞言Thor轉過頭來，一臉遭到背叛的神情望向弟弟。

 

「Loki！你要知道，老頭子會這樣批評雷神語還不是因為你。」

 

「我？跟我有什麼關係？」

 

「他要求我跟他說說雷神語被我拒絕了，然後他就跟我扯了一堆什麼語言的本質就是要『搭起溝通的橋樑』，說雷神語除了我們以外沒有第三個人能夠使用，所以不能算是一種語言……」

 

「頂多算是一套密碼，是嗎？」

 

Thor盯著Loki看了幾秒，才一副被打敗的模樣向後躺倒在草皮上，附著的雨滴們爭先恐後地纏上他的衣服和手臂。

 

「原來從頭到尾你都跟老頭子是一國的，我太失望了。」

 

說罷還裝模作樣地嘆了好大一口氣，Loki忍不住笑出聲來。

 

「不，你才不失望，我要是真的跟你站在一起只會從背後捅你一刀。」

 

「你這麼說只會讓我更難過而已。」

 

「你不會忘記是誰最後還是乖乖學了那套雷神語吧？」

 

Thor發自內心地笑了，一種特別開心的情緒竄上心頭。

 

「那我現在應該好好驗收一下你的學習成果，是吧？」

 

「真嚴厲啊，老師。」

 

即使百般嫌棄，Loki還是被迫學了一點雷神語並且他的學習天賦居然讓他迅速掌握了訣竅，天知道他明明每次都只分出三成的心思聽Thor滔滔不絕他的自創語言。

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「今天的天氣很舒服。」

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「……雷神語是全世界最美麗的語言，以上發言不代表個人立場。」

 

Thor笑著調整了下姿勢。

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「……嗯？這句是什麼意思？」

 

他下意識地轉頭看向Thor。

 

「就是我喜歡你的意思。」

 

Loki毫無防備的像隻小羊一頭闖進Thor張揚的燦爛笑意裡，他的哥哥仰頭望著他，那雙他喜愛的藍眼睛盈滿溫柔，全部都給他。

 

「這明明是超出範圍的考題…」

 

「現在我教給你啦！這句可是精髓。」

 

Loki轉過頭望著前方的池子，上頭的漣漪不知從何而來。

 

持續了一會的靜默讓Thor猜測著弟弟此時的想法。

 

「那句話是真的，我沒說謊。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「你是我最喜歡的哥哥。」

 

Thor伸出手握住Loki撐在草地上的手。

 

「如果去掉『哥哥』我會更高興。」

 

他的弟弟沒有對此做出回應，卻也沒有揮開握著他的手掌，只是動也不動地望著前方，這個角度Thor只能看見Loki的睫毛沾著太陽碎屑，每一次的搧動都輕輕地搔在他的心頭上。

 

於是他一把將Loki拉下來。

 

「你幹嘛？唔……」

 

Thor幾乎是虔誠的印上弟弟的唇，這個遲來的吻美好的讓任何人任何事都不被允許打斷這個時刻，他唯一後悔的只有自己為什麼不早點這麼做。他們躺倒在草地上蹭了一身的草屑和雨水，這個吻並不激烈，只帶著一種得來不易的帶著撫慰性質的溫柔。星辰溫和的燃燒在兩人緊貼的胸口，最後它們會留下永恆的美麗，不滅的倒映在每一個美夢中。

 

當Thor的舌輕輕撬開Loki的牙關時，他感覺到弟弟往後退開了一些，他不滿的睜開眼，那雙翠綠裡滿滿地裝著他。

 

「Thor，你知道自己在……」

 

「閉嘴吧，Loki。」

 

Thor再一次堵住Loki那片還是比較適合用來接吻的唇，他看過的寥寥幾本愛情經典裡關於愛與吻的描述浮現在腦海裡，那麼多甜蜜而柔軟的唇，沒有一個及的上Loki的萬分之一。恍惚間他感覺兩人似乎翻滾到池子的邊緣，但很快便又陷進交纏的的氣味與溫度裡無暇他顧。第一次的接吻總是熱烈瘋狂地毫無章法可言，全部的靈魂都交給對方了，融化的一蹋糊塗只為了和對方合為一體。

 

如果對象不是惡作劇之神的話，這個吻一定能持續到地老天荒，當然，誰都不得不承認現實永遠比愛情經典要殘酷。

 

「嗯？」

 

緩緩睜開眼睛的Thor茫然地望著面前空蕩蕩的空氣，殘留的溫度讓他悵然若失，視線一轉，他的弟弟就坐在樹下，而自己卻是整個大腿以下都泡在池子裡。

 

他懷疑的摸了摸嘴角，試圖運轉融化成一坨糨糊的腦袋，而很久沒有這麼開心的Loki在岸上沒有一絲愧疚感地哈哈大笑。

 

「很美好的吻，是不是啊？哈哈哈哈──」

 

偉大的Thor啊，你怎麼就沒設想到這個顯而易見的結果呢？Loki即使沒有拒絕這個突如其來的吻，他可依然是那個Loki，永遠能把他整得團團轉的、令他又愛又恨的弟弟。

 

「Loki……在這種時候……你的幻術能不能至少在這種時候放過我……」

 

這時候，兩條不知道從哪裡冒出來的魚緩慢的擺動牠們巨大的尾巴向他游過來，等他心中大喊著不妙時已經來不及了，牠們直直的衝著Thor堅實的大腿而來。這種魚不會吃阿斯嘉人的肉，但卻莫名的喜歡纏著他們不放。

 

「哥哥，今天晚上我想吃魚！」

 

午後的池子邊，Loki快活的笑聲和Thor懊惱的抱怨飄揚在空氣中，還有很多很多的太陽碎屑，毫不吝惜的灑落各處，它們是阿斯嘉最神聖也最美麗的祝福。

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

會有這篇文都是因為那句「你是天底下最爛的弟弟」，這是在看完電影後回想起開頭這段劇情最觸動我的一句台詞。

想想Loki終於展現他的脆弱，終於還是狠不下心看到Thor受到折磨，終於還是扮演了一次真正的會為哥哥的受傷感到痛苦的弟弟，就在Thor面前。最爛的弟弟，不管是說出這句話的Thor還是聽著這句話的Loki一定都覺得非常苦澀吧。


End file.
